


Gorillaz Snapshots and Drabbles

by Lirr



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Just tagging every character lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirr/pseuds/Lirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of stories and thoughts about the Gorillaz and their lifestyle. Phases will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorillaz Snapshots and Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Murdoc is in the claws of the Boogieman, who will be able to save him from himself? Phase 3 based, after the battle for Plastic Beach.

The battle for Plastic Beach was over. Not much of the beach remained, most of it had been ripped apart by the gunfire of the planes and the tsunamis that were bore from whenever the now building-sized Russel took a leap to attack, and the building that had claimed most of the island's mass was crumbling from battle scars. Murdoc kneeled on what was left of the pink garbage, staring at the devastation with what could only be compared to the disappointment of a child. His eyes glittered with wetness, and redness around his eyes gave away that he had in fact been crying for quite a while before. Like the landscape around him, Murdoc was covered in scars and bruises. A bloody nose and split lip colored his white sweater red, a disgusting bruise was beginning to form around his right eye, and his body just seemed much smaller than it usually was. To his left lay an empty shot gun, strewn with bullet marks and somewhat bent from an unknown exposure to someone with a strong grip, and to his right, a head. Pale skinned, bleeding oil, and deadly still. The head of Cyborg Noodle. Wires sparked at the base of her torn apart neck and oil tainted the pink trash below. A look of pure madness remained in her eyes, and a smile that seems much too wide to be natural has permanently destroyed her child-like features. This stupid creation of his had tried to kill him, as evident from the bump that was currently forming on the back of his head, but she had saved him. The original Noodle. The one he had left behind. 

'No, no, I hadn't left her, I searched, I searched...'

'You left her, killed her, fool, monster'

'Through Hell and back, through Hell and back...'

'Traitor, murderer, idiot, bastard, ponce, fool, monster'

Murdoc felt a sneer curl his lips as his mind fought against an unknown influence. Without the dimming effects of alcohol in his system (he hadn't had a good drink since yesterday, to be painfully honest) he was open to the constant fears he had tried to suppress. He was broken, the shadow of the man he had striven to be, and as thoughts of guilt seemed devour him an unseen shadow stalked across the perimeter of the beach. He couldn't see much of anything in the end, though, he was too focused on the pain in his bones and the beauty of the setting sun before him. But something was missing, they were missing. Murdoc blinked out of his trance slowly, lowering down and glancing about the rest of the beach with slight concern. Russel was easy to pick out, you couldn't exactly miss the big guy, and it only took him a millisecond to realize where Noodle was. She was in the crumbling tower, probably pulling 2D out of the probably flooding basement while probably cursing his name to the heavens. He sat back on his legs, turning enough to star at the large back of his drummer with tired eyes. They were all back together, but at what cost? Russel was fucking huge, like, super huge, and angry at him, Noodle was bruised and angry at him, and 2D was definitely traumatized and angry at him. While in the past they were almost always moderately angry at him, Murdoc knew it was a different kind of angry. A rage, burning deep from the abuse he had given each and everyone of them, a wish for his death sentence or worse, a wish for the band to just vanish all together once and for all. The thought made him shudder, the simple idea of the Gorillaz vanishing into thin air made his throat tight and his eyes water. This band, these three people, they were his everything in the end. Sure, lovers and beer and drugs got him through the sleepless nights, but 2D and Noodle and Russel, they are... They were...

'Family'

'Your family'

'You killed your own family, monster, fool'

The tears gathered and fell again, large and hot. They dropped onto his oil and blood-soaked knees and filled his lips with a different saltiness than what the sea air brought. His shoulders shook with sobs, his breath caught between a deep whine and short squawks, and he tried in vain to rub away the sadness with the back of his bruised hands. Russel had turned to look at him after Murdoc let his head fall, head coking to the side. The large man would have attempted to speak, but he knew better. His voice was thunderous now, loud enough to shake the building beside him to the core, which would in turn probably bury the two beings left inside. Luckily, though, just as he thought against speaking out, those two figures emerged from the half-broken door way. The taller one was soaked to the bone and half slumped over, using the smaller and similarly soaked woman for support. Noodle and 2D, both were safe. Russel's sigh filled the air, a deep, groaning sound that 2D flinched away from and Murdoc rose again to. As soon as his eyes connected with the two familiar bodies he forced a cocky, cracked laugh, attempting once again to rub away the tears, but his mind was still heavy with guilt. As he gazed upon the two sopping-wet bandmates with a fake smile and a red face more choking thoughts filled his throat.

"... Murdoc, what is wrong?" Noodle's voice filled the empty air for a second, a voice that seemed uninterested and unamused. He laughed at her question.

'Her eye is bruised, your fault, your fault'

"Mudz, hey, what's wrong?" Russel's voice boomed from above despite his attempt to whisper. Even the normally soft-voiced man held an expression of confused fear and anger. Murdoc laughed at his expression.

'His body is deformed beyond repair your fault your fault '

"Muhrdoc?" 2D's voice was raw, eyes narrowed into two black slits. He was angry, so angry, and he looked so much weaker than usual. Murdoc's head fell back and he screamed out a cackle.

'His face is pale, your fault your fault yourfault youfaultyourfaultyourfaultyoufoo--'

"Fuck off, fuck off, I don't care anymore so fuck off!" Murdoc screamed into the air, tears now staining his face like streams. The three watched their bassist sob and scream and laugh with growing concern, a growing concern that turned to fear once they saw the dark figure rise behind him. The Boogieman. 2D, surprisingly, was the first to recognize and react to the figure. His lanky arm reached forward in at attempt to beckon Murdoc's attention and his legs tried to run ahead without Noodle's support but he quickly ended up face first in the garbage. 

"Mudz, Mudz, move!" his raw voice could barely be heard among Murdoc's shouts, his growing fear quickly out-waying his pure anger at the bassist. Even before Noodle or Russel could attempt to move forward the Boogieman already had grabbed the crazed bassist by the arm and neck. The shouts of Murdoc turned quiet as soon as pressure was applied to his windpipe, but the forced smile remained, and as his eyes moved to see his attacker above him a feeling serenity washed over him.

'Die'

'Die'

'You can die right here right now. Die. Die'

Smoke was born from where the Boogieman's gloves connected with Murdoc's flesh, enveloping the beach with such a dark smog that it even managed to blind the enormous Russel who saw everything from a high vantage point. It didn't, however, mange to silence their shouts. Murdoc stared up at his evident death with unclear eyes as the words of his bandmates (ex-bandmates soon, eh?) filled the air.

"Murdoc, Murdoc! Murdoc, if you leave me alone again I will kill you, understand! Murdoc, say something!" Noodle's voice was desperate and angry. She hated him, definitely, why would she want him back?

"Muhrdoc! Muhr..." 2D seemed uncertain, nay, he was probably hoping that this'll end his bassist. Murdoc could almost laugh at that thought of the kid wanting to save the man who constantly abused him.

"Mudz, if you die in there then how the hell can I beat you for all the shit you caused. Get out of there, man!" Russel was, as always, ready to save and hurt him at the same time. Russel was a good man, a really good man. The best man he knew. Murdoc felt the tears fall faster. The hands on his flesh burned like fire, the smoke was beginning to pull him downwards. Right to where he belonged. Boogieman seemed to be cackling, his gasmask moved as if he were breathing in and out heavily, and after a moment of shout-filled silence between the two the shadow-shrouded man spoke.

"You deserve to rot, Murdoc Faust Niccals."

"I know." His voice was surprisingly calm, precise and cold.

"You killed many men, injured and pushed away those you cherished most. You're a simple piece of trash, just like this island. A fool."

"I know." The hands tightened, breath quickly fading as his windpipe was crushed.

"Have you realized who i was yet, Murdoc? I am everything you've done wrong. I am you, get it? I am your abusive tenancies, your impulsive idiocy, your thirst for fame and your envy for lime light."

"..." Murdoc stared up with growing fear. He was going to die here, huh...

"You failed to repay me and The Big Man Down Under. Know what that means? You got a one way ticket to the deepest part of Hell. You'll love it, I swear. All idiots with ambitions to make the deal and without the means to pay back go there someday. You sold your soul for a petty band and a stupid dream, so it's perfect for a dreamer like you..." Murdoc flinched at those words. Petty band? Stupid dream. Hell no, the Gorillaz were the greatest band in the world! His band, his beautiful, amazing, wonderful band. His family! His fucking family was not petty! His dream was not stupid, it was true and amazing! Boogieman flinched away suddenly as Murdoc's hand rose to pry away hi fingers around his throat. The look in his eye had faded, from nothingness to pure rage. Black smog tried to choke him but he simply grinned and continued to fight out of the demon's grasp. Russel was the best drummer, the best man, the sweetest and toughest thing on the planet! Noodle was precious, young and alive and amazing on the guitar! 2D was stupid yet beautiful, with the face and voice of an angel and the talent of a God. And he was Murdoc Fucking Niccals, the fuck up, the worst leader, the worst scum on the planet. This was all his fault. Every single thing was on him. He had to fix things before Hell. He...

"He's sorry. How surprising." An unfamiliar voice cut through the smoking air suddenly, a young, feminine voice. The darkness of the Boogieman's mist was sliced by an unseen force, and the hands that clutched onto Murdoc was cut by an arrow of light. No, not an arrow. A tentacle. As Murdoc fell to the ground and the smog faded, he managed to catch a glimpse of a figure, standing on a spurt of sea water. Russel, 2D, and Noodle, who had been lost in the fog, froze and blinked away dots from their vision as they too saw the glowing figure behind the Boogieman and Murdoc. The body on the sea belonged to a girl, a teenage girl if compared to the fully-grown curves of Noodle, and upon the head of the small being sat a fish bowl. White and blue tentacles curled from the mouth of the bowl, and though the water inside was tinted red and murk, eyes (at least two sets) could be seen peering forward. Octipi clung to her arms, single-eyed and adorable in appearance. A white shirt barely covered her torso, a red 'E' standing out among the soaked fabric, and jean shorts and rain boots gleamed in the dusk light. Scars, or perhaps simply birthmarks, ran across her body like tree branches, glowing from deep within. Despite her otherworldly and downright monstrous appearance, those who gazed upon this mysterious figure seemed to be filled with a feeling of comfort. This person was practically glowing, a soft golden color, almost like a full body halo. A single word passed through the minds of each of the Gorillaz. 'Evangelist'.

Boogieman took only a second to gaze upon this much smaller being before scurrying back, head shaking quickly, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

"Impossible! Impossible, impossibleimpossibleimpossible! You shouldn't... He couldn't have..."

"He has. He has felt sorrow and guilt for his actions, so of course I'd appear to help." The figure's head tilted slightly, murky water pouring out with the slight movement, as if she was confused by the Boogieman's confusion. The gasmasked figure slowly rose to a stand, hands that had been cut already reformed by black smog. He clenched his fist, standing stunned and stupefied for only a moment before a decision was met.

"I'll kill him, no matter what you try. Evangelist." He took a step toward the still, terrified Murdoc, cape raising with the thought of simply devouring him whole, but something quickly wrapped around his left leg, arm, and neck. The Evanglist shook her head slowly, making the tentacles tighten and pull at the Boogieman's being so suddenly that he couldn't even make an effort to dodge. More white, holy-ridden tentacles pulled at the black figure, dragging him towards the sea, and as he screamed for her to stop and for the death of Murdoc, the shadow of a smile could be seen within the fish bowl. The Evangelist turned to look at Murdoc, leaning forward until she was a few inches away from his stunned eyes,

"I won't be able to help you every time, Murdoc Alphonse-Faust Niccals. For both our sakes, try to fix that horrible personality of yours." A girlish giggle formed bubbles within the glass, and very quickly she leaned forward to press the glass against his green forehead. She then straightened and turned to nod at the three other figures on the beach, waving daintily with her monster-like hands,

"you may not realize it, but Murdoc really needs you guys! Cherish him, but don't spoil him. Don't let him walk all over you, but don't leave him alone either. and finally..." The water that had held her up was beginning to lower, preparing to return her body to the sea. The boogieman's cries were drowned out by water filling his mask, and with a finally nod the Evangelist whispered,

"I'm your biggest fan. I wish the Gorillaz a good, long run!"

And then, silence. Stars filled the sky, wind whistled passed, and as Murdoc turned to gaze upon his three bandmates, a look of guilt and sleep deprivation claimed his eyes.

"Sorry... About the fuss... I-" he was cut off by two bodies crashing into him. they connected with the hardened earth, laying in a wet huddle as Russel watched on with tired eyes. Sleep claimed them soon, and the family rested peacefully together for the first time in a few years.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is just gonna be a thing now  
> i have a lot of gorillaz headcanons and drabble i think about i thought "hey why not write them down" and here we are  
> this was born from me looking at the evangelist design for two hours straight. it's really creative and hewlett's redrawing of it gave it so much more life and magic and ugh yeah its great look it up
> 
> i imagine the voice in murdoc's head sounded alarmingly like his father  
> the evangelist is much smaller than the boogieman in my head, because both characters represent murdoc's good side and bad side. obviously, his bad is much bigger than his good


End file.
